


Inveterate

by esaerus (orphan_account)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/esaerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he knows she's right—that from day one it has always been there, amidst his stories and her conspiracies. (Or; a story about a girl and a boy growing up, obligations, dalliance, and everything else in between.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl and Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, every plot I have for this fandom would be here, or I would incorporate them in here one way or another because I think this'll be my last contribution to his fandom. Fitting really, because I've no idea how long this will be since I have a TONS of prompts to choose and write from!
> 
> So far, Inveterate will be based on [this](http://hiddlesnlondon.tumblr.com/post/110405647277/writing-challenge-200-drabble-challenge) collection as of now. Anyway, I'll uphold what a drabble exactly means: 100 words each installment, no more and no less.

* * *

> ** _first impression_ **

Looking up at him patiently, waiting for his bearings to return, she looked, and thought of things. Diabolical plans, tea parties, games for two, and...this.

Asseylum suddenly had a funny thought, giggling to herself; this one certainly knew how to make an impressive first impression!

He is strapped in the rocket, and he had too much water in his lungs, too little light in his eyes. When he opened them, clear though unseeing, Asseylum decided she found a playmate. He is not from here; he doesn't count as unacceptable. So she smiled widely, content to watch for a while.

_Curious._


	2. Clear

* * *

> _**water** _

The landing coordinates had messed up. They're supposed to land on the receiving desk just on the surface area of Mars; not crash into the planet's internal castle network! What's worse, they landed in on someone's bathing chambers—if the sloshing, disturbed waves of water below were any indication.

The girl was smiling at him through his rapidly dotting vision, vaguely remembering her approach to save his life. And he looked at her, really looked, as best as he could and if he had been well enough, he surely would have blushed. _Pretty_ , he noted. Definitely pretty.

Slaine blacked out.


	3. Hubbub

* * *

> _**madness** _

Company came soon enough and it was as if a violent mutiny had been staged within the palace walls with the people's concern and madness. She'd barely managed to keep herself from being carried along! It was most irritating.

Only the thought of her newest would-be companion managed to keep her calm enough throughout the hysteria of her people and barely blocked out their incriminating whispers and talks.

 _One day when I am queen_ , Asseylum huffed to herself as she escaped her room to the guest rooms where the boy laid in, _I will commission a bunch of quality earplugs!_


	4. Optimistic

* * *

> _**hope** _

Morrow came soon enough, and Asseylum rose with the sun. Quickly, before anyone else came, she prepared and dressed herself, only pausing long enough to brush her hair before speeding out of her room. Others weren't up yet; it made her destination much easier to reach without obstructions.

Eager, excited, exhilarated, she pushed open the doors quietly. Though she'd been in here the night before, she didn't tarry, acknowledging their guests needed rest. He's still asleep, that's expected, but she had high hopes—as high as the sun would rise later on.

She would wait. He will wake soon enough.


	5. The Scientist

* * *

> _**do not disturb** _

"Hello, young princess."

Gasping from where she knelt on the boy's bedside with her chin cradled in her hands, her eyes snapped to the other bed where the older one now laid awake.

"You're up!"

The man raised a finger to his lips; the universal sign for do not disturb. Asseylum quieted; he smiled as spoke in low tones. "Pardon me, milady, but doesn't it seem a bit too soon for a visit? An early bird?"

She blushed. "I rise at dawn. And I like mornings. Besides, I could say the same thing to you, mister."

"Hm," he shrugged. "Touché."


	6. Debt

* * *

> _ **savior** _

Asseylum made a confused noise. "What's 'touché'?"

"It is an acknowledgement of a clever point made by someone in discourse." The smile grew, but it was soft as he rose to sit. "Your Highness," he intoned seriously, and she straightened from where she knelt.

"You may be too young yet too realize, but you are a savior, and you have honored us the chance to remain at life. We are in your debt; never hesitate to ask for us when there is a situation at hand that we can repay you."

Not really understanding but knowing delicacy, Asseylum solemnly nodded.


	7. Silly

* * *

> _**kiss** _

"It was an accident, though." She spoke after a few moments later, breaking the solemn air. "I was playing."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh," Asseylum shrugged, humming tunelessly but quietly, staring at the boy again. "And I don't understand how _I_ saved you. I didn't carry you to the healers. Or healed you. Or brought you here."

"Perhaps, but _you_ were there. You saved my son," his voice grew mildly teasing, which she didn't understand. "With a kiss of life."

"You're silly, mister!" She laughed. "Kisses don't give life!"

"You are the silly one, young princess." He chuckled. "My name is Dr. Troyard."


	8. Princess

* * *

> _**passion** _

"I am also a scientist. I study Aldnoah, and visited Vers with my son for all intents and purposes of advancing my research with Count Saazbaum's invitation. I trust that this stay yield favorable results."

This was it! She could finally introduce herself with the speech she'd been instructed to deliver whenever her audience was unfamiliar with her.

With passion, she proudly lifted her chin, announcing, "I am Asseylum Vers Allusia, princess and heir of the Vers Empire. Born from Lady and Lord Gilzeria, I am being groomed to be the next queen after my grandfather's, the emperor, reinstated reign."


	9. Acquaintance

* * *

> _**royalty** _

He stared in an expression of awe and amusement. Asseylum pouted, discarding the air of royalty. She jumped though, when he bowed with his hand across his chest, still seated on the bed.

"I am pleased to be of your acquaintance, Your Highness."

"Oh! Me too!" She grinned, excitedly pointing to the sleeping boy that slept throughout. "What about him? Do you think he'll like me? I'd like to meet him properly soon!"

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure he would, young princess. But perhaps in a week. Unlike I, he would need longer to recuperate. The atmosphere made him ill."

 


	10. Dashed

* * *

> _**sad** _

Her mood fell.

"A week?" She repeated sadly. He nodded, apologetic, and Asseylum sighed, pouting deeply. "Oh. Then…it can't be helped."

"A few hours after your first visit, he succumbed to a mild fever. He'd always been a touch sickly, and being exposed to a planetary atmosphere like Mars' added to that, but do not worry. He would be okay after a few days of rest." He smiled, getting up, and padding over to where she knelt to pat her hand. "You can continue visiting, although."

She blinked, but then determinedly shook her head. "I'll let him rest without interruption."


	11. Bide

* * *

> _**suffer** _

She meant what she said, but as she sprawled carelessly atop her too-large bed with her shoes still on, Asseylum found that she was restless. Oh, she thought she'd be able to have her playmate today! She huffed and frowned up at the canopy, tugging on her hair.

The boy's health disrupted her plans of fun. Whining to herself, she rolled on her stomach. She had really, really hoped to at least spend some time with him today, if not play. All she had for a week were lessons, lessons and lessons, instead. She wasn't really looking forward to _suffer_.


	12. A Game

* * *

> _**evasion** _

Her playmate was in evasion of her.

They were not playing hide and seek.

Why avoid her?

She didn't understand! She'd given him plenty of time to settle down after being told he needed rest—a week! She'd been told his name was Slaine. Did he know her name? He knew she was looking for him. She told his father she wanted to play with him when he's well-rested.

Asseylum stopped. A thought had come.

Perhaps…this situation _is_ the game? Perhaps he was hiding from her in hopes that she would eventually find him?

 _Clever!_ Asseylum giggled, then prowled palace halls.


	13. Sought

* * *

> _**hidden** _

She arrived at the library and saw her favorite book about Earth missing on her usual table. Tugging on her hair, Asseylum hummed and whirled around to look up at the bookshelf in front of her.

The aisle about ethnicity and culture. Books are suspiciously parted; someone climbed it.

Thrilling! She didn't expect her newest playmate to find her most favorite spot without her showing him! She climbed up, too, giddy and stifling giggles. _There he is!_ He didn't see her yet from where he lied on her pillows and her blankets, but the game is won!

"I found you!"

 


	14. Earth

* * *

> _**book** _

Slaine gasped, bolting hastily upright. The book fell from his hands and tumbled on the shelf surface, and Asseylum hissed in irritation as she watched its descent.

"Be careful! That's my favorite book!"

He winced, immediately picking it up as he shied away from her. Climbing up further, she glared and sat among the blankets and pillows, her victory unfortunately forgotten now.

"Your…favorite book is about Terra?"

"Don't say _that_ word." She crossed her arms, peeved. "Call Earth, Earth!"

He blinked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that? They mean the same thing."

"They most certainly do not."

 


	15. A Heated Discussion

* * *

> _**defiant** _

His chin rose, annoyingly defiant, and Asseylum found herself frowning back.

"I am from Terra. I know a lot more than you, and I know that Terra and Earth mean the same thing."

"And, so? I don't like it! Earth should only be Earth."

Slaine crossed his arms, frowning cautiously. "But I want to call it Terra."

"Disagreeable! Call it Earth!" She hissed, tugging on her hair insistently.

"I'm the one from Terra! Therefore I have the right to call it what I want!"

She gasped loudly in outrage. "You do not obviously like Earth enough to have rights, uh-huh!"

 


	16. Back and Forth

* * *

> _**fight** _

Slaine frowned, "What would _you_ know?"

"I know enough." She sniffed, sensing a fight coming, and turned her nose up.

"Sure you do, but only from what your teachers tell you. But we're different. You were taught. I have _experience_."

Asseylum bristled at his smug smile, nails digging in her arms from where they crossed.

"Oh? Then...humor me!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!" She insisted, crawling closer to him as he leaned away. "It's your duty to tell me since you're from Earth!"

"That's not fair! You made that up! I will never tell you."

She grinned mischievously. "Ever? Now you're being unfair."

 

 


	17. Nicely

* * *

>   _ **cry**_

"That's because you're demanding. And rude." He shrugged noncommittally. "I think I'll just leave, then."

"What?" She cried, aghast. "But—but I just wanted to play with you! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

Slaine sighed mournfully. "But I guess I was wrong, too. So...I'm sorry."

"Are you still going to play with me?"

"Are you demanding that I play with you?"

"Well...well, no. I don't want to be demanding. What should I do?" She pouted thoughtfully.

"Um...you should ask. Nicely."

"Do you want to play with me?"

Slaine smiled gently. "I'd like to. What should we play?"

 


	18. Best Friends

* * *

>   _ **friendship**_

His newest playmate dragged him to the imposing dining room where his father was already seated with the dignitaries, the emperor included, and Slaine grew rightfully nervous.

"Good evening!" Asseylum chirped as heads turned. "May we join you for supper?"

"Hello." He greeted politely as they parted to sit to their respective places—she to her grandfather's right, he, nine chairs away, to his father's left.

"Princess Asseylum, Slaine. You're most certainly welcome to join us." Saazbaum hummed, sounding amused. "We were just discussing your whereabouts. I see friendship has grown between you two."

"We are best friends." She grinned.

 


	19. Prod

* * *

>   ** _tease_**

Countess Femieanne hummed with a teasing smile on her painted lips. "Already? Do you even know his name?"

He saw her shoulders tense as she pouted. Slaine held his glass with both hands, ignoring how clammy they were.

The countess grinned.

"They've hardly been here for a fortnight, young ladyship. Is it not a bit presumptuous to say you are...the best of friends? How well do you know your _best friend_ , if that is so?"

"His name is Slaine! He's eleven, and he calls Earth _Terra_ when he should be calling it _Earth_." She declared. Slaine choked. Femieanne merely tittered.


	20. Cogitate

* * *

>   _ **options**_

Feeling a familiar prick of chastising eyes on her, Asseylum thought that maybe dining with the adults tonight had been a terrible idea. It was making her sweat. She didn't like sweating.

She pondered over her options, agitatedly formulating an escape plan as best as a nine-year-old girl would conjure.

She could ignore and turn a blind eye. Or she could just face it, then suffer the result? Asseylum shivered. _No!_ Or...she could run. Run far away but not without her playmate. They would run away from _her_ together.

 _Yes._ Asseylum nodded solemnly to herself decision made. They will run.

 


	21. Frieda

* * *

>   _ **danger ahead**_

After supper, his father left with Count Saazbaum and another short-haired woman whose name eluded him. The emperor retired soon after, and the princess immediately darted to his side, grabbing his hand, looking ready to bolt. _Danger ahead_ , her eyes seemed to scream.

As they had just taken the first few steps, a shadow loomed over them from behind. Asseylum stiffened, and Slaine curiously looked back to see what made her so.

"Your Highness."

The woman was bespectacled and severe-looking; Slaine could hardly blame his new friend's sudden tension.

Turning with a somewhat pained grin, Asseylum giggled nervously. "Hello, Frieda."

 


	22. Dangerous

* * *

> _ **smile** _

_Frieda_ smiled. No more than a simple twitch of the corners of her mouth, but it was far from appeasing. Slaine felt her hand tighten. _Is Frieda her guardian?_

"Hello, princess." The woman shrugged delicately stepping forward. "Where are you going?"

Asseylum laughed quietly. Nervously. "Um...I was hoping to show Slaine my...the fan that Lady Alstria gave."

Frieda's brow raised at her lie; Slaine could hardly focus wishing to be far, far away from this conversation.

"And what would Slaine do with that knowledge, little one?"

Asseylum broke, and finally, she blurted, "I just wanted to spend time with Slaine."

 


	23. Negotiations

* * *

> _**torn** _

It was time for her to hold up her end of the bargain she had with Frieda, but Asseylum felt torn. A day cannot make up for the two weeks she had to endure! She wanted to stay up until the next day came; to play and learn new things with him to make up for the week of stagnancy. But she'd already gone past her curfew more than enough and promises would not let her forsake her agreement with her caregiver.

At a loss, she turned wide eyes at Slaine. Her new friend. Only friend.

He was staring, nonplussed.

 


	24. Bespectacled

* * *

> _**study** _

Curious, Frieda studied her young ward and her newest fixation. The Terran son of the Terran scientist had ensnared Asseylum's attention; starved of someone with an age close to hers inside castle walls and unable to mingle with both commoner and noble children left her a rather lonesome child.

When the princess started breaking her curfew for the foreigner boy, glowing with happiness at the prospect of companionship, it almost made Frieda bow her head and sigh in acceptance.

However, there are some things she couldn't ignore; innocent as it is, it's improper to hold hands with the opposite gender!

 


	25. Reprieve

* * *

> _**rest** _

"All will be well and cared for in the morning, milady. It is time you retire for the night."

Asseylum looked at him, tugging on his hand to get his attention. Slaine grinned uncertainly at her. Frieda was still frowning at their joined hands.

"Do you want to play with me tomorrow again?"

"Do I have a choice?" He shot back, and Asseylum laughed, cheeks coloring with delight.

"No, you don't. I'll find you, and then, you will be it!" Frieda cleared her throat. ASseyoum reluctantly let him go. "Well...good night, Slaine!"

He smiled back. "Good night, princess. Rest easy."

 


	26. Daylight

* * *

> _**waiting** _

His father wasn't in their quarters when he got back. Slaine didn't pay heed, and tried to sleep. Seconds, minutes, hours passed, yet sleep eluded him; he was a ball of wakefulness as he looked out the window.

Fidgeting, Slaine rolled sideways. Looked to the window. Rolled to his back. Rinse, repeat.

Hours passed and before he knew it, the murky, Martian skies was dim with daylight.

Without thinking, he shot to his feet quickly yet carefully towards the bathroom. He pulled on fresh clothes, shoes, and was at the door in moments.

Outside, Frieda stood, waiting for him patiently.


	27. Unexpected

* * *

> _**work** _

Unnerved, Slaine gawked up at her expectantly. Unfazed, Frieda merely cleared her throat, inclining her head down at him politely. "Little Slaine."

"Um, Lady Frieda. Good morning…?" She nodded her head at him, and stepped back further as he joined her on the hall. "Oh, uh, do you require father—?"

"No, I am here for you."

Abruptly, Frieda turned to the hallway from which she came, and Slaine stumbled after her in growing bafflement.

"It is time for work."

"What does that have to—to do with me?"

She looked over her shoulder with a small smirk. "Why, everything, of course."


	28. Role

* * *

> _ **castle** _

"Huh?"

"In simpler terms I run the castle staff." Frieda declared. "I make sure everyone are in their places, their duties done  _and_ being done. I do not condone idleness, regardless of who, or what, or why. That does not exclude you, little Slaine."

"But—I'm only..."

"A child. Yes, I know. But you are not excused. Your father knows do not worry; he was given prior approval."

"Um, okay...but what should I do? I mean, I'm still a kid...There are things I can and can't do..." Frieda shrugged.

"I expect you to continue what you have started with Princess Asseylum."


	29. Responsibility

* * *

> _**trust** _

Slaine gaped. " _What?_ "

"I expect you to keep Princess Asseylum the company she seeks. Whatever she wishes to do, you will comply. Whatever she wishes to hear, you will speak. Whatever else, I trust you to keep her happy as possible."

Frieda, to his surprise, crouched down until they were at eye-level. The look in her eyes made him want to squirm, but did not. She was serious. Frieda is not looking at him like he is a child.

"You will serve Vers for the right of your stay here, and you will serve my offering my Young Lady friendship."


	30. Conditional

* * *

> _**stone** _

Slaine was taken aback. Then he felt angry. He let his expression harden to stone and his fists clench. "You—you want me to be friends with her...conditionally?"

Frieda blinked at this.

"That is not—"

"Well, it came out that way!" He scoffed, scowling stubbornly. "I'm sorry, Lady Frieda, but if that's what you're trying to make me do just so I have the right to stay, I'd rather not."

How could she think that? It's...it's not... _fair_ to her. The princess can be a little intense, but she deserved better than _this_.

Frieda chuckled. "You misinterpreted my words, Slaine Troyard."


	31. Break

* * *

> _**clarity** _

"I merely meant that you continue to honor your part in the friendship between you and my young lady."

"I still don't understand."

"My young lady does not have any friends to speak of," she paused, observing his expression clarify. "Until recently. You are her only friend, and I imagine you would be for a long time until time has come for your return to Terra—"

He interjected, "—Earth," and flushed at her bemused look.

" _Earth_ ," Frieda addressed. "But, nonetheless, I do hope you don't forget her. Your departure would undoubtedly sadden her, but forgetting her would break her heart."


	32. Only One

* * *

> _**loyal** _

Slaine chewed his lip. "She's not the only one..."

"Hmm?"

"It'd make me sad, too." He shrugged dispassionately, appearing composed, yet sullen. Frieda inclined her head to observe. "But there wasn't any need to tell me all that Lady Frieda."

"I'm merely trying to make sure my lady is content."

He locked eyes with her, and Frieda approved of the bright burn of loyalty she found there. Pleased, she straightened her dress and gestured for him to follow. Slaine stumbled after her again.

"T-there's still more?"

"Why, yes. Surely you thought not that that will merely be all for you?"

"Uh..."

 


	33. Unusually Tardy

* * *

> **_ picturesque _ **

Frieda was late. Asseylum was still in disbelief. Frieda is never late; it was because of her that she learned to rise at dawn in the first place! She found it hard to keep quiet as Frieda fussed over her dress.

"What's going on, Frieda?"

She twirled around on Frieda's cue, knowing (without vanity) that she was a picturesque vision of energy with her pastel orange dress and cream sandals. Asseylum wanted her blue sundress, although.

"Where's Slaine?" She demanded.

"He awaits you outside."

Asseylum keened, haphazardly shoving on a short open jacket. "Why didn't you say so? How mean!"


	34. A Royal Symbol

* * *

> **_ beautiful _ **

Slaine fidgeted with the strange, ornamental piece that kept the leather cord together underneath his collar. It looked expensive. And classy. Royal.

"Slaine!"

He jumped an inch in the air and found his hands seized. Orange and yellow flashed to his eyes; embarrassingly, his heartbeat notched as a thought came to his head. _Pretty_. He'd already thought of her pretty back before. Now he could blush. So blush, he did.

Asseylum gasped, hands shooting from his clammy hands—immediately wiped on his pants—to the ornamental piece on his neck.

"Beautiful!" She crooned, giggling. "But why are you wearing a bolo tie?"


	35. Frivolous Matters

* * *

> _**giggle** _

Slaine shrugged. "That's unimportant." He extracted his tie out of her hands to straighten the floral barrette on her fringe, which had become crooked in her haste.

She squirmed, surprised and put-off. "Not you too!" He snickered.

They both straightened then; she, curtsying, and he, bowing.

"Good morning." They both said at the same time and she giggled. Slaine caught Frieda's eyes; they had a mild approving shimmer.

Excitable again she passed her arm through his and all but ran with him to the dining hall, the older woman following in a sedate pace.

Inside, the royals were already mingling.


	36. Concomitant

* * *

> _**secret** _

Looking at all the other seated children with their companions. Asseylum finally figured why Slaine's newest accessory seemed familiar. Her family's coat of arms emblazoned within the deep jade centerpiece, it _should have been_ obvious.

Concomitant. _Hers._

She could have screamed in delight! Finally! Her very own, and it was her best friend!

Instead, Asseylum tightened her hand on the crook of his elbow, her presence being declared to the table.

"You can't hide from me now." She whispered, smug.

"Too obvious?"

"Uh-huh.

He grinned. "I told Lady Frieda it can't be counted as a secret if you'd notice immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely made up this Concomitant thing. Don't worry, there's a reason for it! (not until the later, _later_ chapters, although...)


	37. Real Meaning

* * *

> _**why?** _

After breakfast and she was attended to, they retreated to her niche atop the library shelves like before.

"I don't understand. Why bother assigning… _Concomitants_ , if kids like you can't play together?"

"There are no friends in the battlefield. Only allies. The 37 Clans are allies." She sniffed as her legs kicked the air as she lay on her belly.

"Why?"

"Concomitancy teaches the principle of trusting only your own people from an early age. And I was wondering when I was going to have mine! As long has I have you, I need no other to play with."

"I'm convenient, then?"


	38. Extravagant Title

* * *

> **_ frown _ **

Asseylum frowned, looking displeased, much to Slaine's chagrin and worry.

"You're not a matter of convenience!" She huffed. "You're my friend. Still is, will always be! Concomitant is just an unnecessary extension of title, despite its importance in the doctrine of establishing lasting alliances and encouraging trust among established relationships!"

"Uh…"

Her expression went sheepish. "…Well, at least that's what Frieda said. But I understand some of it. But you do, too, right? You're not a convenience. You're my friend. We're friends. _Best_ friends!"

Amazed but not really understanding her country beliefs and idiosyncrasies, Slaine could do naught but agree.


	39. Despite All That's Said

* * *

> **_ playmates _ **

"Anyway, grown-up things aside…Let's play tag!"

Slaine mocked a whine. "Again? But it's tiring!" He laughed.

"Hopscotch?"

"I don't think Lady Frieda would let us off the hook if we draw on the carpet again…" Remembering the scolding they got, Asseylum nodded seriously.

"Um…Hide and seek?"

"You always end up finding me."

Giggle. "True, true. Hmm…oh! I'm out of ideas, Slaine!" He grinned victoriously at her, and Asseylum huffed, tugging on her hair in defeat.

"Pick-up sticks. Tic-tac-toe. Cat's cradle. Simon says. Jinx."

She nodded seriously again, much to his surprise. "All of them. We'll play all of them."


	40. Question and Answer

* * *

> ** _struggle_ **

Dangerously sleepy, Asseylum struggled to fight it off by firing questions.

"How come you have hair like mine?"

"I don't…" Yawn. "No. Um, wait. It has something to do with nationality…mhm. I think that's it."

"Nationality? Like…if I'm a Vers citizen…and you're an Earth citizen?"

"I'm a European citizen. Or was, I think." Asseylum didn't like his uncertain tone, but didn't press.

"Do you celebrate birthday parties?"

"I don't."

"…When's your birthday?"

He took longer to reply; glancing at him, Asseylum saw him just start to nod off. She nudged him and he jolted to attention.

"11th! January the 11th."


	41. Naptime

* * *

> **_ entwined _ **

Between one question after another, they must have succumbed to sleep, for the next thing Slaine knew, he awoke feeling warm and well-rested after an afternoon nap. He also awoke to find one of his hands entwined within the confines of a sleeping girl's hand—said girl lying next to him.

Girl. Vers princess. _Asseylum_.

The reaction is milder than his other ones of before; he barely suppressed a cry of surprise, losing tension three seconds later. A new record.

Slaine looked at her again. _Still pretty_. Probably will always be pretty no matter what.

His hand stayed where it is.


	42. Sleepy Woes

* * *

> **_ weakness _ **

Frieda came by some hour later, her authoritative voice speaking from below telling them that luncheon was to be served in thirty minutes, and they were to arrive there ten minutes early. When she left, Slaine was left with the task of trying to wake up a princess whose weakness was being awoken by another.

"Come on, lazy little lady. Aren't you hungry?"

"'m hungry…for sleep…"

"You'll get more sleep if we eat now!"

She whined, but she sat up, much to Slaine's relief. Her head thumped to rest against his shoulder instead.

"Comfy."

"Sleepy." He countered. "But I'm hungry."


	43. Lemon-Colored

* * *

> **_ protect _ **

On the way to the dining hall, there was an obstacle who took the form of a boy to be their age, lemon-haired and light-eyed, he was dressed like a noble child. Another green-eyed boy with brunet hair stood by his side, looking curious.

"Princess Asseylum." He greeted, brow furrowed.

"Hi Klancain." His playmate said, curtly, for a strange reason.

 _Klancain_ 's eyes went from her to him. Slaine blinked.

"He's your Concomitant?"

"Yeah."

"But…he's Terran."

Her lips pursed; she stood in front as if to protect Slaine, arms akimbo. Affronted, she demanded, "You have a problem with my best friend?"


	44. Surprising News

* * *

> **_ love _ **

Klancain blinked, then slowly shook his head.

"Best friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"…No." He met Slaine's eyes. "Not really." He nodded, mostly to himself. "Well. I'll meet you on the hall. Let's go, Iadri."

When they were out of sight, Slaine turned to her, gnawing on his lip.

"Who were they?"

"Klancain, and his Concomitant, Iadri. Klancain is Count Cruhteo's son."

"Cruhteo? Like…the scary one?"

She laughed, strangely sounding forced. "Yes. The scary one."

Silence.

"Klancain's also my betroth." She blurted, blushing quite funnily. "But I don't like him—"

She babbled, rambling excuses, and Slaine couldn't help but grin. "You love him."


	45. Matchmake

* * *

> _**expectations** _

She flinched, cheeks coloring rosier. "No! It's not like that! I don't even know him that well!"

"But it's possible?" He asked slyly. "When we're all older?"

She turned her nose up at him. Slaine chuckled, wisely deciding to cease teasing.

"Sorry, sorry."

Asseylum returned her gaze back at him, observing carefully, then looked away to pout at the floor.

"We're…arranged on an agreement between mother and his mom born out of friendship. There are expectations for us to honor the arrangement in time."

"You said the 37 Clans aren't _friends_."

"Not my mom! They say she befriended all the wives!"


End file.
